Five Lies and One Love
by highland-daughter
Summary: The five times Loki lied when he said "I love you" and the one time he meant it.


_**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Marvel. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating: **K+_

_**Warning: **Contains lying. Duh, it's Loki!_

_**Author:** Inspired by a prompt on norsekink. Enjoy!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

**1**

"I love you."

The words are whispered and Sif whimpers beneath him, her nails biting into his shoulders as his lie, so carefully whispered in a seductive tone, weaves about her mind. It is believable. She most certainly believes it. He can tell because of the way she clings to him, the way she looks up at him with adoration shining in her eyes.

She whispers words of love in return and he knows they are genuine.

His movements stutter slightly. As though he has been affected by her quiet declaration.

Another lie.

He smiles down at her and doesn't regret lying to her.

**2**

He smiled at the powerful giantess. Her beautiful face full of suspicion.

"You know I love you," he said as he moved closer. "Just as I love the beautiful sons you gave me."

"You know not the true meaning of the word." Her red eyes burn into him and his smile widens.

"But I do," he whispered, moving closer, letting his cloak fall open, revealing himself to her. He sees the interest in her eyes. She may hate him for being an Asgardian, but she loves the pleasure he can give to her. "I love you more than any maiden of Asgard. For you are strong. Only a strong woman could have given me such powerful sons, Angrboða."

He knows he almost has her. Can see it in her eyes. "I love you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Only you, Angrboða."

She smiled then. Her pale blue hand gripped his hair in a firm grip. "Liesmith," she breathed the title, laying back and pulling him over her. "How I love you."

He chuckles and seizes her mouth in a freezing kiss.

**3**

He held her gently. Her delicate hands grasped his tunic and her soft mewls ringing loudly in his ears.

He had worked for months for this. Beautiful Sigyn with her starlight blue eyes and auburn-gold hair finally lay bare beneath him. His for the taking. Unlike his other couplings he was gentle. He was careful not to leave a mark upon her pale skin. He caused her as little pain as possible. The entire time he whispered words of love and forever in her ear.

"You will own my heart until Ragnarok come," he practically purred as he pressed butterfly kisses to the junction of her neck and shoulder. "I love you, beautiful Sigyn."

She peers up at him and he knows that she believes his lie. Why wouldn't she? Until he began wooing her she had never before been with a man. When he knows she is close to her release he leans in as close as he can, body still moving carefully within hers, and whispers once more.

"I love you, Sigyn."

**4**

His face gave nothing away as he lied to Thor.

He had a minor feeling of guilt.

But he squashed it quickly. He had a real chance of protecting Asgard so long as Thor remained here on Earth. Drawing a quick breath he reached out and touched Thor's shoulder, watching tears form in those crystal blue eyes. "I still love you, brother," he whispered softly, the lie slipping so easily from his tongue.

Thor looked up at him and nodded. "And I love you."

He gave Thor's shoulder a squeeze before bidding his so called brother farewell.

**5**

He sat beside the massive bed, staring down at Odin's sleeping face.

If it were not for the steady rise and fall of his chest, the All Father would appear to be dead.

He frowned and reached out, taking hold of an aged, but still strong, hand. Squeezing carefully, he wondered if his mother had spoken the truth and that Odin could hear and see what was happening around him while in the Odinsleep. "When you awaken," he whispered as he felt his rage, which before had been red hot, freeze in his veins. "All will be well again."

He lifted Odin's hand and pressed the palm of it against his cheek. Much as Odin had done when he'd been a child.

"I love you, Father."

It was a lie.

Whatever love he had felt for the All-Father had died when he learned the truth. But Odin need not know it. Ever. He was well schooled at faking love.

**6**

He sat there, his eyes fixed on the man lying next to him, head resting against his chest despite him being the smaller of the pair. He was continuously running his fingers through dark hair. A smile, a genuine smile of happiness, was stretched across his face.

It had been so long since he had felt like this.

When Clint shifted, snuggling closer, arm tightened around his waist.

He leaned down and brushed a delicate kiss over Clint's forehead. "I love you," he whispered softly. He would never say the words if Clint were awake. It was just far too strange to say those words and actually mean it. He closed his eyes and started to doze off when Clint's lips on his.

His eyes flew open and he found Clint smiling up at him. Those caramel brown eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"I love you too, Loki."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author: **So there you go! Hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think._


End file.
